


Sometimes

by angelus2hot



Category: Charmed (TV)
Genre: Community: fandom_stocking, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Cole and Phoebe have an argument.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Sometimes  
>  **Fandom:** Charmed  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Cole Turner/Phoebe Halliwell  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 266  
>  **Summary:** Cole and Phoebe have an argument.  
>  **A/N:** written for shadowcat for fandom stocking

Prue’s mouth dropped open. She couldn’t believe he had the nerve to show up there. “What are you doing here, Cole?”

“I came to see Phoebe.”

_Of course he did. It was always about Phoebe for him._ “Well you’re too late. She doesn’t want to see you.”

“I’d like to hear that from her if you don’t mind.” Cole turned his head in time to see the love of his life walking down the stairs. “Phoebe.”

“Cole?”

“I had to see you I had to make sure that...” His voice trailed off. “I’m sorry, Phoebe.”

Phoebe quickly rushed to his side. “It’s okay, Cole. We had a disagreement but I’m fine. Couples argue sometimes. But that doesn’t mean they don’t love each other.”

“But Prue said..”

She glared at her older sister before she turned back to look at Cole. “Don’t believe everything you...”

Prue’s eyes shot daggers at Cole’s back. “But he made you cry.” Without another word she left the room.

“It was just an...”

“You were crying?” Cole felt like the world’s biggest ass. He couldn’t stand the thought of Phoebe’s tears. His arms slid around her waist and pulled her tight against his body. “Oh baby, I’m so....” 

Phoebe pressed the tips of her fingers to Cole’s lips effectively silencing him. “Do you know what else couples do sometimes?”

Slowly Cole shook his head.

A teasing grin curled her lips as her fingers began to undo his tie. “They make up.”

Cole’s eyes flared with passion as he scooped her up into his arms and took the stairs two at a time.


End file.
